Remade
by Bluedayz
Summary: 14 year old Terra Dorsett has has superpowers all her life and has not even known until now! Now terra has to learn how to control her powers not just for her safety, but for the safety of others too...no pressure right? Rated T just to be sure. My own
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Bluedayz here! I'm not that new to fanfiction, but this is my first story. Give me some reviews and let me see what you think about my story. **

**Disclaimer: the only thing I own is my OC, Terra. (and no, not the Terra from Teen Titans. I just happen to really like that name) **

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: Terra Dorsett **

**Age: fourteen **

**Location: Tantum Academy, Happy Harbor Rhode Island **

**Description: Medium tone skin. Dark brown eyes. Long black hair **

**With the average grades of Bs and Cs, she tends to be a bit quirky and a little bit rebellious at times. Not too many friends basing on the fact that she doesn't tend to trust anyone that quickly. Mother died at the age of seven… **

It wasn't until 11:15 that Terra Dorsett heard her favorite sound. The lunch Bell. As soon as she heard it, she packed up all of her stuff as soon as she could, and zipped out of her Algebra class and into the hallway. She made it outside a spare 15 seconds before the rest of the students flooded the school halls.

_Yes! A new record!_ She thought to herself

Terra made her way to the front school steps; where no one else ate, and sat down to eat. She got out her usual turkey club sandwich and her iPod. She enjoyed her food, and the sound of "Kryptonite" by 3 doors down blasted in her ears. This was her favorite song. It reminded her that no matter how big of a loser she(or everyone else) though she was, it was okay to feel like you need a hero to save you. Plus, you never know if that hero might need saving too.

Hers solitude was interrupted when Darren Collins, and a group of his "friends" snatched away her lunch causing her to look up. He harassed her almost every day. And the more he did it the more sh grew weary of him.

"Thanks for the sandwich, LOSER!" he shouted at her while starting to walk away .

She could hear some of his posse snicker. Now usually, Terra was the passive type of person who didn't really do anything. But for some unexplainable reason today, she was done with him.

"Give it back Darren!" she shouted standing up.

Darren stopped in his tracks, then turned around to face her.

"What did u just say to me?" he said taking steps towards her until they were face to face. Terra didn't even take a step back.

"Did I stutter? Or are you just really stupid? I said, give. It. Back. And I mean now!"

Darren stood there for a few more seconds, waitng for any kind of sign that she might back down. But finding none, he spoke anyway.

"Last time I checked, you don't tell me what to do." He said poking her in the chest.

"You touch me again, and I swear I'll-"

"What? What could you possibly do?" he laughed, this time shoving her to the ground.

Terra couldn't control her anger any longer. Without even knowing what she was doing, Terra's eyes went from dark brown, to a deep blue color. This made Darren and his group take about a half a step back. Not long after this, the water from the school fountain came out in snake-like form and blasted Darren backwards about fifty feet on the school courtyard.

Not only did Terra have no idea what just happened, but she had no idea how she did it. Or if it wass even her in the first place.

Darren was obviously shaken by this and got up to runaway.

"FREAK!" he shouted over his shoulder, his gang not too far behind.

She had no idea what to don now. That entire incident was just witnessed by at least five people people other than Darren's group. Not only might she get expelled, but she might end up in some scary incubation chamber in area 51 or something.

Terra grabbed her bag and ran all the way off campus. She didn't stop until she was out of breath and decided to take a rest in an alley. With her back against the wall, she slid down until he butt touched the ground. Then she buried her face in her knees and cried.

What would she do now? There was no way she could EVER go back to school ever gain. Darren couldn't keep his mouth shut for money. Plus, there were witnesses to back him up on his story. She certainly couldn't tell her dad about this! He would never look at her or talk to her the same way again. Her dad was probably the only positive thing in her life since her mother died. Now…she won't have anything.

Her thought s were interrupted when she heard something sweep over her head.

_Was that a person...No way _ she thought.

She stopped crying immediately and got up off the ground. Tears still stained her cheeks. Terra could already feel her self-defense mode kicking in.

"Hey" she heard from behind her in an unfamiliar voice.

She jumped and turned around to see a boy about her age in a superhero costume standing there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I don't want to hurt you, I swear" he said holding his hand up in surrender. "My name is Robin" he stated. "and I've come in the name of the Justice League"

Terra was hesitant to respond.

"What do you want with me?" she said taking a step back.

"It's not what I want with you, it's what they want with you. They want to talk to you about your powers."

Instead of saying that she knew what he was talking about, she figured she had been in enough trouble for today and burst out into a hardy laugh instead.

"Powers? Look' I'm sorry, but you must've made some kind of mistake. I don't have any powers at all. Heck, I'm still waiting for puberty to fully kick in. Let alone any powers. You've got the wrong girl" she turned around and started to walk away. Robin didn't believe her.

"So that little 'water magic act' back there had absolutely nothing to do with you?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Terra stopped walking, turning her head only slightly to the side to answer him.

"How did you know about that?" she almost whispered.

He didn't answer fast enough. Terra turned around quickly, her eyes turning a light gray color. A giant gust of wind pushed Robin back off his feet and sent him into the wall behind him at the end of the alley. He grunted in pain.

Terra's face kept its solemn/angry expression.

"You've been spying n me haven't you?" she shouted at him. Robin was still on the ground trying to recollect himself and regain his wind.

"I wouldn't call it spying. I would call it more like 'watching from a distance'" he said. Adding onto the fact that Terra didn't naturally trust people at all, she felt as if she didn't need some weird guy following her around.

"Look, I don't care who you are! Just stay away from me!" she yelled running across the street and down the sidewalk as fast as she could.

"Terra, wait!"Robin called

Terra didn't know where she was going and she really didn't care. She just wanted to put as much space between her and that stalker as possible. She finally stopped to breath behind an old abandoned building.

Why was he following her? And what could the Justice League possibly want with her?

"Hey!" she heard from behind her again. Of course it was Robin.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" she yelled taking a fighting stance

"You did. Just please, hear me out"

Terra relaxed her shoulders a little bit and gave him an approving nod to let him know that he could continue.

"Ok, first of all, I want to apologize for what I said. I have to admit, I didn't exactly present myself in the best way"

_You got that right_ she thought

"Second of all, I just wanted to say that the Justice League has been watching you for a long time, Terra. You've had powers ever since you were little"

"No I haven't!...It can't be."

"Terra, all they want to do it talk. Maybe give you some suggestions on what to do next, because I know you're not planning on going home anytime soon"

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She couldn't go home…at least not yet.

"Just come with me to the Hall Of Justice and they'll explain everything. I swear."

"And give me one good reason why I should trust you right now!"

"Give me one reason why you shouldn't."

" You followed me to school, approached me in an alley, you know more about my 'powers' than I do, and eve after I ran away from you, you STILL followed me here, also-"

"Okay! Okay! I see your point… but do you really have anywhere else to go right now? Because right now, school doesn't look like an option" True.

So holding out his hand, Terra took it very hesitantly. Robin led her to a red and green motorcycle down the block.

"Uh, no. no way am I riding on that thing"

"Do you have a better idea?"

Terra let out an angry sigh and got onto the back of the motorcycle. She wrapped her arms around Robin's waist tightly. She could instantly feel her face getting hot. Not because she liked him, but because she was on the back of a stranger's motorcycle.

So many questions raced through her mind. Was she in trouble with the Justice league? Did she do something wrong(besides water-blasting Darren Collins)? She awaited her fate on the back of the motorcycle until they finally reached the Hall Of Justice.

**Ok, so let me know what you think! I really need reviews from you guys. I apologize for any spelling mistakes if I made any**


End file.
